Just Another Day
by Sacred3
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts short stories collection. Just another day for a bunch of stooges. Featuring The Heroes and the occasional Organization XIII member.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Just Another Day: Battle of Custard!**

Roxas was lying on the carpet of Sora's bedroom just as normally as possible, reading a comic and Namine was on the bed doodling in her sketchbook. You would think that this was just another plain old day for these two and it was very true in Roxas' opinion at the very least.

Until …………..

"Eat the last dammit spoon Sora!!!!" somebody screamed.

"Never!!!!"

Bam!! The door slammed right opened, making a mark on the wall.

"You know your room is going to get destroyed at this rate Sora," Roxas replied calmly.

"Who cares, as long as I don't have to eat the mushy snot looking stuff."

Kairi came sliding in with a spoon of canary yellow goo of custard in her hand. She held it like it was a sword, ready to jab it in the unsuspecting victim's mouth at any time.

"C'mon Sora just eat the last spoon," she pleaded.

"No one tells me what to eat in this house!" he defiantly se declared.

"Oh yes you will!" the custard wielding girl replied.

And they were off! Kairi dashed at Sora with the yellow spoon in an attempt to jab it into his mouth. Sora grabbed her hand and they started a vicious wrestle of the custard spoon.

"You eat it dammit!" Sora told her while trying to push the spoon into her mouth.

"It's yours so you eat it!"

Miraculously Roxas didn't get trampled during the battle and Namine didn't seemed phased out by it too, she didn't even seem to realize what was going on outside the world of her sketch book until she said," It's unbelievable that the glob of custard it able to still stay on the spoon while its being flung around."

Right at that moment Sora managed to push Kairi onto the bed flinging the blob of custard onto her face all the while pushing Namine off it and thus kicking Roxas in the gut.

All looked at Sora with an evil glint in their eyes. It probably wasn't another boring day for Sora.

**A.N: Just trying out a new way of writing. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Another Day: Burn Birthday Burn**

"Today is gonna be Roxas' best birthday you know?"

"Yeah you told me a million times Axel," replied Riku while tending the sausages.

"It's true though, we have a great barbeque, managed to borrow Kairi's pool," stated Namine.

"You mean have the party at her house in other words," Riku commented.

"So when is Roxas coming back?" asked Axel.

"About three o'clock, it takes about an hour to get back from Twilight Town."

"Fair enough," he replied, "So how is he getting here again?"

"We told you a million times Axel, Sora and Kairi are going to pick him up," answered Riku.

"Hmmm I think we're missing something," contemplated Namine, "Hey Axel stop trying to take a peek at the cake, why don't you bring the swim gear over?"

Axel was trying to look inside a huge cake box. Namine especially ordered it to look like a skateboard but she wanted to keep it a surprise from Roxas and not trusting anybody to not spill the beans, she told nobody.

"Yeah what ever." He went off to get the cake.

"I got it, we need music! Riku keep looking after the barbeque, I'm gonna go get some CD's for the player."

"Sure."

After Namine left, Riku's phone started ringing. He flipped it open and spoke.

"Hello Riku here."

"I'm back, got all the swim gear!" declared the spiky red head.

"Good Axel why don't you look after the barbeque, gotta take this call."

"Ohhhh a girlfriend? Have fun," he teased.

"Oh shut up douche-bag."

Riku disappeared into the house.

Axel was all alone in the backyard looking after the barbeque. He took a quick look at his phone it said 2.55pm.

Oh crap! The food isn't finished, why don't I put the flames a little higher.

It wasn't warm enough for him.

Maybe a little more higher.

A cool breeze blew past him, taking the sweet scent of cake, wafting up his nose.

Why don't I take a quick peek at that cake? He looked around to see if the coast was clear and indeed it was.

He took a quick look and saw the decorative cake, before he could try a bit of the cream a burning smell reached his nose.

Oh shit!

He quickly turned around and saw a red hot flame fueling off the burnt sausages and steaks.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

He turned around again and saw Sora pointing at the growing flame. Sora bolted straight to the barbeque grabbed one of the towels, trying to smother it. The flames weren't dieing at all. The towel simply caught on fire.

Namine and Riku came out the house in rush when they heard screaming and the smell of smoke. They looked at each and shook their heads.

And there was Axel and Sora pretty much running around in circles panicking until a blast of water hit them, causing them both to trip over a few objects and fall into the pool creating a humongous splash.

By the time they surfaced they saw a drenched Kairi, Namine, Riku and Roxas (who was holding a hose).

"What did you this time Axel?" Roxas reluctantly asked.

"Today I seemed to have caused another fire."

**A.N Ahhh I got bored so I decided to add another chapter. Hoped you like it. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Another Day: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

_Riku was walking around town just casually minding his own business. The sun was shining upon his silver hair making it glisten. The birds were singing and the markets were busy with shoppers haggling over prices and pretty florists putting out their wares for sale._

_He was walking in an arrogant way as if he was showing off and knowing Riku he probably was. Toned muscles rippling benath his shirt and sharp piercing eyes that could seduce many girls at any time._

_He kept on walking until something caught his eyes and froze. He started walking up to her._

_The girl had silky pink hair and a great figure or what one could tell from her back as she was bending down by a pot of roses at the her shop. _

_When he reached her he tapped her shoulder. She stood up and was about to turn around but Riku grabbed her waist and turned her around. Her green eyes stared into Riku's._

"_Hi baby."_

"_Ohhh Riku, I'm a big boy now, call me honey."_

"_No Marluxia, I never will." And he moved in for the kiss_

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Riku who shot up from his bed drenched in sweat.

The sun was creeping through his window lighting the room slowly.

"That was the scariest freaking nightmare I have ever had in my life," he muttered to himself.

It was even scarier than the nightmare he had when he seven. That one was about his socks coming to life and said they were going to eat his toes. After that he didn't wear socks for about a month.

He got up and took a shower before getting ready to go to school. Trying to wash the nightmare away.

At school he met up with Sora and Kairi.

"Yo Riku what's up your ass today?" asked Sora.

"Nothing," he replied nervously.

"Had a bad night's sleep didn't ya?" asked Axel who was walking towards him accompanied by Roxas and Namine.

"Yeah that's all, nothing interesting."

"What was it about?" Kairi asked innocently.

"None of your business," he answered vehemently.

They entered the cafeteria and sat at their usual spot.

"Look at what Xemnas is doing," stated Roxas, "He's making a fool of himself trying to juggle only two apples."

Riku took a look and indeed he saw Xemnas being an idiot but he also saw Marluxia in all his bubbly pinkness eyeing him and finally giving him a wink.

With that Riku took off screaming like a girl his hair showed him to be.

All of his friends looked at each other and thought.

"This definitely just any old day."

* * *

**Please Review. I would like to hear your thoughts or I may discontinue it if no one likes it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Another Day: The Truth behind Truths**

A ten year old Namine was walking towards the school counselor's office, with her eyes filled with salty tears, trickling down her pale cheeks and wetting her creamy blouse.

Just a few minutes ago a blond hair, blue eyed boy in her class was calling her names again for the millionth time and eventually threw a ball at her head, causing a large bump to appear. It made her cry and she finally decided to tell the teacher who then advised her to visit the counselor.

As she walked up the hallway with petite footsteps she could hear the murmuring of voices coming from the office. The counselor must be with another student she thought.

Normally she would walk away but the voices seemed familiar and thus she pressed her delicate ears against the hard grain of the door.

"So Roxas, do you know why you were sent to me?" the plain faced counselor asked in a calm voice.

"I donno, and I don't want to be here," he replied innocently with his wide eyed stare of dazzling blue eyes and legs swinging against the couch.

The counselor notes down something in her book and the asked, "Do you feel upset at times? Angry?"

"No."

"Why do you like calling people names and destroying things?"

"I didn't destroy anything," he denied.

"According to Mr Ansem he told me that you burnt some school artwork."

"Ohhhhh that." He seemed to be remembering a fond memory. "Well I didn't do that."

Again the she wrote something in her little black book.

"It was Axel, my best friend. You see I don't like art because mine is always ugly, but I didn't know how to make it better, so Axel said we should burn it to make it prettier with glowing stuff and sparkles."

Namine nearly started cackling on the other side of the door because she just heard Roxas say he likes sparkles but it turned into a small giggle because she didn't want to be caught out.

"So we got some matches and burnt it but we didn't think it would spread to the rose bush and the rest of the garden."

She scribbled something down, "What about the calling names?"

"I don't call people names."

"Mr Ansem said that you called a classmate of yours, Namine Strife, some very bad words."

"She isn't a person. She's a nobody."

Namine felt highly insulted by that and the next time she sees Roxas she's going to call him nobody along with another hundred other mean names she thought of if only she could talk to people normally but every time she did, she could not form the words like she did at home.

"Why is she a nobody Roxas?"

"Because I don't like her."

"Why don't you like her Roxas? Did she do something bad to you?"

"Uhhh she didn't do anything bad but she's weird."

"Why do you think she is weird?" the counselor continued asking and noting things in her book and starting to really bore Roxas.

"Well she really strange. I mean she doesn't have friends, always alone but always seems to be smiling about something. Don't you think it's a little strange to so that?"

Namine huffed, she liked being alone doing her own thing.

The counselor didn't reply but nodded to continue.

"When you try to talk to her normally she either stares at you like you're from another world or stupid. It's like she can't talk. Is she stupid or something? Oh yeah she always draws like she can't do anything else. But their always weird pictures of people, like the other day she drew a boy trapped in a flower. I think she's trying to kill someone Miss!"

The counselor kept on taking notes. "No I don't think so Roxas. Is that all?"

Namine was extremely pissed off by now. So much that she decided to barge into the room and call some nasty words at Roxas.

"But I think she is the prettiest girl I ever seen, but everything I do she still doesn't want to be my friend," Roxas said lastly in a quiet voice until someone barged into the room hearing everything.

The little blonde girl just stared at him with wide eyes and delicate pink mouth in a small 'o'.

Roxas looked up with a red face and open his mouth to say something, probably something mean.

But Namine was quicker and screamed out to him in a high pitch voice, "You are the most annoying fat head I've ever met Roxas! And she ran off.

Roxas on the other hand was stunned. "I think I'm ok Miss, she finally talked to me." Beaming brightly like it was the best day of his ten year old life.

**AN: Was in the mood for something cute and sweet. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Another Day: Sora's Computer Problems**

Dear Diary,

Today we had got an assignment at school and we had to hand it in typed up. I think I like diaries better because you get to hand write it rather than face the dreaded army of computers. Kairi says I can't type or work a computer to save my life. But it saved my life in Tron (well does getting sent to another dimension count?) either way you know just by simply turning on the computer is a pain in the ass and it immediately bombards you with stupid problems and crappy advice.

Stupid things that happen on my computer while attempting to do my project.

_You turn it on and the antivirus appears, 'This needs to be updated. Would you like too update it now?_

Ok, fair enough protection from random stalkers is needed nowadays. I click yes.

_You need to be connected online to update, would you like to connect? _

Yes dammit hurry up, your lagging my computer.

Another popup appears.

_Recovered files, school assignment. Would you like version saved at 8.40pm or version 8.15pm. _

Damn which one to choose.

Another popup appears.

_You did not shut the computer off properly please wait next time for computer to properly shut down._

I click that off. And go on the internet to do some research. I press enter when I finally typed up the website.

_ERROR 404 website not found._

By then I usually get angry but I got redirected to another website.

Big , flashy lights and pretty colours appear.

_YOU WON $1 MILLION, please enter your name and email to collect your prize._

YAY!!! I quickly enter my email and name.

_You got mail._

Yes I quickly open my email. And there were a hundred unopened emails. I click the first one.

VOOM! The computer shuts down. NOOOO!!!!!

I turn it back on.

My desktop looks exactly the same as the day I bought it and I click on one of the few files left. Please be here! Please be here!

_Error file not found_

Double click

_Error file not found_

A popup appears

_You did not shut the computer off properly please wait next time for computer to properly shut down._

Naturally I got angry with it and like and any other person I threw the stupid thing out of the window where it narrowly missed Riku who was coming over to visit.

The next day I was in a group about computer anger management with Axel. Why Axel was here too? I heard from Roxas that instead of throwing a computer out of a window like I did, he set it on fire (what a pyromaniac as usual), but apparently the insides of a computer (Module? Mosem? I don't know what it's called) is extremely flammable and blew up in his room, adding another scorch mark (more like some kind of mark found in a bomb zone) to his room, either way it was bad.

Afterwards I came out with Kairi their waiting for me.

"You know Sora it would be weird is you didn't blow up another computer."

"Pfft," I replied, "If I didn't I would be just a boring day."

I had to go to her house and use her computer cause mine is in pieces and somehow I manage to get 10 worms (like the ones an apple I guess), 4 trojan horses (who would've thought hackers like greek mythology), and 48 bad cookies (I like cookies with milk).

Either way it was another day to me.

Love Sora

p.s I hope this diary survives cause the last one I kept ended up torn apart by my dog.

**A.N I was bored and this is what i came up with. Please Review**


End file.
